Hermmy, La fea
by LittleBlueAndWhite
Summary: Hermione era una nerd amante de las finanzas. Draco era un niño rico, que siempre lo tuvo todo. Dramione basado en la novela Betty, La fea.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola!

Soy Ángela y esta es mi primer historia. Será un Dramione y la historia está basada en la novela colombiana: Betty, La fea.

Nota 1: Los personajes son obra de JK y la historia está basada en Betty la fea, ninguno me pertenece. Lo único mío son los errores de ortografía y redacción.

Nota 2: Aún no tengo beta reader, perdón por los horrores que encuentren y siéntanse libres de contármelos para solucionarlos y mejorar.

* * *

Hermione desde pequeña había soñado con su príncipe azul, ese que le entregaría todo su amor incondicionalmente, la llevaría a conocer el mundo, la defendería de todo y le juraría tener ojos solamente para ella. Esas fantasías se vieron alimentadas por todas las películas de niños que veía, La cenicienta, La bella y la Bestia, Blanca Nieves, incluso Pocahontas tuvo un gran amor, lo dejó marchar para su recuperación, pero aun así todas las chicas parecían destinadas a su encuentro con ese príncipe que alumbraría sus días y nunca las dejaría.

Al crecer se dio cuenta que nada podía distar más de la realidad, fue hija única y por lo mismo, una consentida y sobreprotegida en su hogar. Su padre no le permitía usar pantalones ajustados, blusas con escote (a menos, claro, que contara con un buzo cuello tortuga debajo de ellas), y la ropa que le compraba siempre era por lo menos una talla mayor, para evitar mostrar algo de su cuerpo. A los 15 años intentó reclamarle, mostrar que se equivocaba, pero su padre le respondió con un enorme montón de recortes de periódico que había venido guardando desde el día que nació ella, con noticias terribles de niñas y mujeres secuestradas, violadas, asesinadas, lo cual la dejó no solo sin palabras en contra, sino tan aterrorizada, que se negó a salir sola por dos meses.

En cuanto al príncipe azul, estaba convencida que, si existía, no se encontraba en el mismo país que ella. Todos los niños que conocía se burlaban porque le gustaba leer, le gustaba hacer sus tareas y sus notas eran las más altas de la clase. Utilizaba su tiempo libre para leer, cosa que los demás encontraban muy extraña, sólo una persona se encontraba a su lado incondicionalmente, su mejor (por no decir único) amigo Harry Potter. La acompañaba y aunque no leía tanto como su amiga, era extremadamente inteligente. Harry era un poco más popular que Hermione debido a que jugaba fútbol y era un excelente jugador, por lo cual inspiraba un poco de respeto.

Al terminar el colegio, los dos amigos fueron a la misma universidad y se inscribieron para estudiar lo mismo, la carrera que el papá de Hermione les metió por los ojos, Finanzas. Eran buenos con los números, juntos eran un equipo excelente y se graduaron con los más altos honores, tesis laureada y con promesas de un futuro laboral increíble.

La realidad fue, que juntos terminaron cubriendo puestos en empresas pequeñas, sub utilizados y como el padre de Hermione les sugirió especializarse, hacer maestría y doctorado, pues estaban muy preparados académicamente, pero casi nulos en la práctica. Además su papá debía aprobar primero las ofertas a las que se presentaba, lo cual dejaba menos campo laboral aún.

Un día Hermione se decidió a tomar el periódico y buscar una oferta por ella misma, envío muchas hojas de vida, con la ayuda de Harry se postuló a diferentes trabajos, borrando algunos de sus estudios para no parecer sobre calificada y no ser seleccionada, incluso envió las hojas de vida sin foto, para evitar que su condición de fea le cerrara puertas.

Días después entró una llamada a la casa, con una citación para una entrevista para "Secretaria de Presidencia" era un trabajo MUY por bajo de sus estudios pero era el único del que había recibido respuesta, así que le mintió descaradamente a su padre y se fue a una supuesta entrevista como Asesora financiera.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había nacido en una cuna de oro, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por detales mínimos como estudiar o graduarse, ya que sólo mencionar su apellido le aseguraba las mejores notas y las más altas distinciones. Por eso creció un poco engreído, antipático, arrogante y sin un solo filtro para decir lo que pensaba o sentía. Su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, le ayudaba a inflar el ego, y además, era su mejor coartada para todo.

La empresa "Ecomoda" había sido la herencia de toda la familia Malfoy, en ella habían trabajado sus padres y los padres de su prometida. La mejor empresa de moda del país, ese era el legado que recibiría hoy, al convertirse en presidente de la compañía.

Como la secretaria de su padre se jubilaba, él se había puesto en la tarea de contratar una nueva, y con su amigo Blaise, tenían planeado contratar la más hermosa secretaria que se presentara; olvidó por su puesto, que su prometida Astoria, trabajaba en la misma empresa y se ofreció "amable y desinteresadamente" para ayudarle en el proceso de selección, infiltrando entre las seleccionadas a su mejor amiga, Pansy.

-Hermano, por fin lo hemos conseguido: Draco Malfoy Presidente de Ecomoda- Dijo, Blaise abriendo los brazos para abarcar toda la oficina de presidencia.

-Es el inicio Blaise, muy pronto tendremos a la empresa posicionada no sólo nacional, sino internacionalmente, mi padre ya no podrá interponerse en nuestros planes para tecnificar la empresa y llevar los productos al extranjero.- Se sentó en la silla de presidencia y subió los pies al escritorio. Con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara dijo –No olvides que hoy tenemos las entrevistas para mi nueva secretaria, empezamos a las 9.-

Blaise abrió los ojos y se frotó las manos –Por supuesto mi querido presidente, a las 9 estaré en la sala de juntas dispuesto para las entrevistas y el extenuante proceso de selección- Se burló y salió de la oficina dejando a Draco con sus pensamientos.

Al poco tiempo entró Astoria, su prometida, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. –Felicitaciones mi amor, te has ganado éste puesto a pulso, Daphne nunca tuvo oportunidad contra ti.- Se sentó en el sofá de la oficina y palmeó el lugar a su lado para que Draco la acompañara.

-Gracias amor, estoy muy feliz de haberle ganado a tu hermana, pero sobre todo por contar con tu apoyo incondicional. – Y le dio un gran beso como sellando su agradecimiento.

-Siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites, además pronto serás mi esposo y estaremos más unidos que nunca- Contestó Astoria sonriendo.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta, anunciando que las personas seleccionadas para la entrevista se encontraban ya en recepción, Draco indicó que las hicieran pasar a la sala de juntas y se levantó del lado de Astoria. Ésta se puso de pie como un resorte al ver que la intención de su prometido era dejarla atrás. –Yo te acompaño cielo, recuerda que dije que te ayudaría con el proceso.-

-Gracias amor-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Draco, su mente estaba muy ocupada lanzando insultos como para pensar algo más elaborado.

En la sala de juntas se encontraba Blaise, acompañado de una pelinegra despampanante, medidas perfectas, alta, de labios carnosos y que Draco conocía muy bien, pues era la mejor amiga de su prometida: Pansy Parkinson. A su lado una mujer menuda, con un desorden de cabello castaño, gafas de marco grueso que hacían ver sus ojos pequeños, se notaba de lejos que nunca había escuchado la palabra moda.

Draco tomó las carpetas con sus currículos y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Blaise se sentó a su lado derecho y Astoria al izquierdo. –Por favor, siéntense- Dijo Blaise amablemente, mirando a Pansy descaradamente, mientras ésta cruzaba su pierna dejándolo acalorado.

-Bueno Pansy, sé que ya te conocemos, pero ésta es una entrevista de trabajo, así que de todas maneras debo hacerte las preguntas correspondientes- Dijo Draco, a lo que Hermione inmediatamente sintió desvanecer toda oportunidad de tener el trabajo; su competencia, además de ser perfectamente hermosa, era amiga de los dueños de la empresa. - ¿Dónde estudiaste? – Pansy movió su larga melena y respondió: - Bueno Draco, después de graduarme del mismo colegio de Astoria, hice 6 semestres de finanzas en la San Marino.

-Correcto- Dijo Draco haciendo un mamarracho indescifrable para Astoria sobre la hoja de vida de su amiga. – Ahora usted señorita…. Granger, ¿Dónde realizó sus estudios?- miro a Hermione mientras esta contestaba.

-Bueno, me gradué del colegio Hogwarts el cual tiene un énfasis en finanzas, después estudié mi pregrado en finanzas y negocios internacionales, una especialización y una maestría, ambas en Finanzas, y una maestría en Economía. - Dijo Hermione, con la mayor confianza que le permitían sus nervios. Los otros cuatro la miraban con la boca abierta, tenía más títulos que ellos juntos, definitivamente ninguno tenía una maestría, y esta chica tenía dos. – Correcto- Atinó a decir Draco, que ésta vez no marco ningún signo en la hoja de vida.

-Pansy, cuéntanos sobre tu experiencia laboral- Dijo Blaise, leyendo algunas páginas de las carpetas que tenía en frente, esforzándose por no babear.

Nuevamente movió su melena, ¿Cuántas veces podrá mover la cabeza sin marearse? Se preguntó Hermione mentalmente. – Bueno Blaise, tu sabes que hasta hace poco estuve casada con Theodore Nott, el presidente de Apple para América latina, entonces no me hacía falta trabajar mucho, pero él siempre me invitaba a su empresa. - Blaise parpadeo varias veces, intentando despertarse de esa visión hermosa que era Pansy y fijó su vista en la otra entrevistada, ¿Cómo es que se llama? Maldijo mentalmente- Señorita… – Granger- Contesto Hermione sin vacilar, el moreno asintió insinuando que contestara la pregunta. –Bueno, en el pasado trabajé para el banco Montreal, llevando las finanzas como la asesora de asuntos internacionales, anterior a ese trabajo estuve colaborando en la restauración comercial del Banco Internacional y sus nuevos aliados, antes trabajaba con mi papá, quien también es Financista, ayudándole con las empresas que tenía a cargo.- Otra vez los había dejado con la boca abierta, era claro que estaba sobre calificada para el cargo que se postulaba.

Señorita Granger, ¿Sabe usted que este cargo es de secretaria? ¿No cree que con sus estudios y experiencia podría aspirar a un cargo más alto, con mejor compensación económica?- Preguntó Astoria, levantando una ceja mientras pasaba su mirada a lo largo de Hermione.

Hermione bajó la mirada un momento, gracias a Dios había pensado en ésa pregunta y había ensayado una respuesta que la dejara bien plantada. –Si Doctora, sé que el cargo que se ofrece es de secretaria, me vi obligada a postularme a este empleo ya que para mí perfil no se encuentra un gran flujo de ofertas, no veo ninguna degradación en ser secretaria, como tampoco pienso que se encuentre fuera de mis límites el contestar llamadas o atender a las personas.- Iba a seguir con su discurso, cuando una risotada la interrumpió. Era Pansy quien se agarraba el estómago riendo, como si se encontrara en medio de una sesión de cuenta chistes. – Debe estar bromeando, ¿Usted? ¿Con esa pinta? ¿Atendiendo gente?, los espantaría a todos, se nota que no tiene sentido de la moda, esa ropa que lleva estuvo en furor en los años… - se detuvo pensando- no, me corrijo, eso – dijo señalando la ropa de Hermione – nunca estuvo de moda.

La cara de Hermione pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo, dividiéndose entre la vergüenza y la ira. Pero quien habló fue Draco- Cállate Pansy- frías y cargadas de desprecio las palabras congelaron a todos en sus asientos. Después de unos momentos dijo – Necesito que ustedes dos – señaló a Pansy y a Hermione – Salgan para tomar una decisión, necesito secretaria con urgencia, así que en unos minutos les diremos quien queda. - Y regresó su mirada a las carpetas.

Ellas se retiraron y apenas cruzando la puerta, Hermione salió caminando-casi corriendo para alejarse lo más posible de esa repelente que tenía como competencia laboral.

Dentro de la sala de juntas nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el pasar de las hojas y los cambios de carpetas. El primero el alzar la vista fue Blaise, miro de reojo a Astoria, que no había abierto ninguna carpeta sino que se dedicaba a observar todos los movimientos de Draco, intentando descifrar sus murmuraciones, y sus garabatos. Finalmente él también levantó la mirada y soltó aire. – Creo que mi decisión está tomada, pero primero quiero escuchar sus opiniones. Astoria, ¿Qué piensas?- Dijo Draco con voz dulce.

-Pues cariño, creo que la opción más acertada sería Pansy, ella no tiene tantos estudios y no se molestaría en manejar tu agenda, contestar tus llamadas- La cara de Draco se tensó un poco, sopesando las palabras de su prometida, ahora entendía porque Pansy había llegado tan lejos en el proceso de selección, Astoria la había llevado allí, haría lo imposible porque fuera la elegida, y de esa manera, tenerlo controlado. – Claro- Contestó -¿Y tú qué opinas Blaise?- La mirada de Blaise se clavó en la mesa un momento y luego dijo lentamente – Sin lugar a dudas la señorita Granger quedaría subutilizada en el puesto de secretaria- y esperó que su amigo entendiera su plan.

-¿Está decidido entonces?, ¿Puedo salir a darle la buena noticia a Pansy? – Dijo Astoria sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa ganadora que había adquirido, su plan había salido perfecto. Tendría acceso a la agenda personal de Draco, su directorio personal y recibiría información de primera mano sobre las llamadas que él recibiera en la empresa.

\- Déjame dar las noticias a mi cariño, hazlas pasar por favor, a las dos- Aclaró al ver la mirada sorprendida de su prometida, quien hizo lo que ordenaba. Primero entro Pansy y, debido a lo lejos que se había ido, un tiempo después entró Hermione, con la cabeza baja, esperando más humillaciones de las mujeres de la sala.

\- Tengo dos noticias para darles, una buena y otra mala. – Dijo Draco, asombrando a Astoria, no tanto a Blaise, quien sospechaba – La mala noticia es que van a tener que aprender a estar juntas porque las dos están contratadas- Hizo una pausa esperando que Astoria cerrara la boca.- La buena noticia, es que la querida Pansy, será Secretaria de Presidencia, mientras que, la señorita Granger, será mi asistente personal.- Y Draco sonrió de lado al ver la cara de shock en los demás. – Pasen por favor a la oficina del Sr. Snape, para que les indique los documentos que deben entregar para su contrato, ya lo llamaré para explicarle las condiciones de cada una, pueden retirarse- Hermione agradeció y salió de la sala junto a Pansy, quien la miraba como si fuera una pulga no deseada.

Cuando de repente se escuchó un grito. -¿Cómo te atreves a contratarlas a las dos? ¿No necesitabas una secretaria? ¿Para qué contrataste a la otra, a la fea esa? ¿Qué tramas Draco Malfoy? – Hermione simplemente agachó la cabeza y le preguntó a una de las secretarias que se encontraba cerca por la oficina del Dr. Snape.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Realmente espero sus opiniones.

Besos, Ange.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola!

Nota1: Los personajes son obra de la genial JK y la historia está basada en Betty, la fea. Ninguno me pertenece. Lo único mío son los errores de ortografía y redacción. Los aliento a comentarlos para mejorar.

Nos leemos abajo (guiño, guiño).

* * *

Primer día de trabajo.

-Necesito saber en dónde va a trabajar la niña- Le decía Hermes Granger a su esposa. –No me parece eso de que quiera ir a la empresa sola; yo debería llevarla, por lo menos el primer día. Usted sabe cómo son las cosas en esta ciudad Julia, ¿no le parece que algo le pueda pasar en el camino?-

La discusión entre los padres de Hermione había empezado en el momento en que anunció que tenía trabajo nuevo, y se negó a la iniciativa de su papá de llevarla al trabajo. Suficiente tenía con todas las humillaciones a las que había sido sometida a causa de su ropa, como para sumarle que su padre la llevara al trabajo, como si fuera una niña.

-La niña dice que quiere llegar sola al trabajo, ya casi tiene 30 años Hermes, puede irse sola. No necesita guardaespaldas. Además, ese carro suyo no sirve para nada, lo deja varado apenas dé la vuelta a la esquina y no la va a poner a empujar en su primer día de trabajo. - Julia Granger intentaba razonar con su esposo, terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Hermione bajó lista para su primer día en la oficina, llevaba una falda larga y ancha de estampado floral, media-pantalón gruesa y negra, zapatos bajos de correa, una blusa de botones hasta el cuello de color blanco y un bléiser negro varias tallas más grande, pero que, en su opinión, era el que mejor le quedaba. "Con el negro nunca te equivocas" era el único consejo de moda que había retenido en sus 28 años de vida.

Había peinado su cabello con la tradicional hebilla que evitaba que sus rizos le cayeran por la cara, y la cual, junto con sus gafas de marco grueso, eran lo único que formaba parte de su rutina diaria de belleza.

-Ya me voy papá- dijo revisando el gran bolso en el que llevaba lo necesario para dotar su nueva oficina.

-Nada de eso señorita – Don Hermes frunció el ceño – De esta casa no se sale sin desayunar primero, así que se sienta y desayuna. – Dijo regañándola – no ve que su mamá se levantó temprano a prepararlo y usted no se lo va a dejar servido.

-Pero papááá- dijo Hermione sentándose- Se me va a hacer tarde para llegar al trabajo-

-Si se le hace tarde yo la llevo en el carrito, y problema solucionado- Dijo con una gran sonrisa su padre.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de entrada y la Sra. Granger corrió a abrir; por la hora presumía que era Harry, el mejor amigo de su hija, y no se equivoca. Harry tenía la costumbre de llegar a todas las comidas en la casa de los Granger, para disgusto del papá de Hermione.

-Buenos días Don Hermes – Saludo Harry desde la distancia – Hermmy me dijo que viniera a acompañarla a hacer unas vueltas antes de ir a la oficina, no crea que vine por el desayuno. – Dijo mirando hacia el comedor con tristeza; la comida se veía deliciosa, como siempre.

-De eso nada, usted también se sienta a desayunar; además, hasta que la niña no termine no salen, así que – la señora Julia le sirvió el desayuno y lo sentó en el lugar habitual que tenía en el comedor.

* * *

Para su ingreso a la empresa, Hermione debía llevar unas fotos para la hoja de vida y carné. Por eso su amigo vino a acompañarla; además, él quería enterarse de todos los pormenores del nuevo trabajo de su compañera de desventuras.

-Bueno Hermmy, y ya que va a trabajar en una empresa llena de modelos, ¿Cuándo se va a mandar a operar? Mire que dicen que no hay mujer fea, sino pobre. - Dijo Harry, mientras miraba detrás de la camarógrafa como salía su amiga en las fotos.

-No Harry, mi vida emotiva y profesional no pueden depender de un bisturí. – se miró al espejo que había dentro de la cabina fotográfica y se "arregló" el peinado. -Yo no le rindo culto a la cirugía, jamás sería una mujer prefabricada, así eso me condene a la soledad.

Harry se sintió un poco apenado con las palabras de su amiga, intentando animarla le dijo: - Si Hermmy, hay que creer en la belleza interior, claro que eso es lo que decimos los feos mientras conseguimos la plata para la cirugía.

-Pues, aunque no lo crea, si hay que pensar en la belleza interior, eso que se ve a través de la mirada, ¿Sabe que descubre un hombre en mi mirada? - Harry negó desconcertado -Que tengo 2.5 de miopía y 3.2 de astigmatismo. – Y los amigos se soltaron a carcajadas mientras imprimían las fotos.

-Bueno – Dijo Harry mirando la entrada de Ecomoda– Hasta acá la acompaño, ¿Quiere que venga por usted más tarde?, Así me puede contar sobre todas las modelos que vio hoy.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada triste, ella daría todo para que su único amigo entrara a ese lugar con ella, se sentiría mucho mejor. Pero esa no era una opción ahora, así que fingiendo una sonrisa rechazó su oferta y le dijo que se verían en la noche para cenar en la casa.

* * *

-¿Ya terminaron de arreglar la nueva oficina? -Preguntó Draco al entrar a presidencia.

-No doctor, nos faltan unos deta… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Una araña! – y el ingeniero de mantenimiento salió corriendo, mientras que la encargada del aseo perseguía a la araña con una escoba para matarla.

Draco miraba la escena con semblante serio, pero en su interior moría de risa. -Todo un ingeniero huyendo por un bichito- pensó mientras salía de presidencia. En el pasillo se encontró con Hermione y Pansy, juntas frente al escritorio destinado para la secretaria de presidencia, ninguna se dirigía la mirada, pero ninguna cedía el paso al lugar de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí las dos paradas como tontas? Pasen a la sala de juntas. – Draco lucía exasperado- Pansy, deja tus cosas ahí; ese será tu escritorio. -Y les abrió las puertas de la sala.

-Quiero recordarles que las dos serán mis secretarias, así que empiecen a llevarse bien. -Dijo Draco mientras se sentaban.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema Draco, por mi parte no te preocupes. -Movió su larga cabellera para mirar a Hermione y dijo -De hecho, ¿Por qué no nos trae unos cafés? Para que se vaya acomodando en su cargo.

-De eso nada Pansy, si alguien aquí debe traer café eres tú, ya que eres la secretaria de presidencia.- Hermione se levantó diciendo: -Yo no tengo ningún problema doctor, dígame donde consigo el café y en un momento lo traigo.- él la miro serio y le respondió: -Siéntese, o nunca vamos a terminar esta reunión, y van a terminar con mi paciencia en el primer día de trabajo.

Antes que alguna pudiera interrumpirlo siguió: -Pansy, como ya dije, tú serás la secretaria de presidencia; estarás encargada de la recepción, recibirás a la gente, atenderás los eventos y la sala de juntas y desde luego, serás la encargada de traer el café cuando yo te lo pida.

Pansy puso cara de horror. Su amiga Astoria no le había mencionado esa parte del trabajo. – Claro Draco, seré la imagen de presidencia. – Dijo recomponiéndose. –Ahora tienes que explicarme como llevas tu agenda, cuáles son tus números personales, tus clientes importantes...

-No Pansy – Respondió Draco, cortándola a la mitad del discurso – Mi agenda la llevará Hermione, junto con el listado de bancos, compradores y proveedores; también se encargara de las finanzas, los reportes de ingresos y egresos, mi teléfono privado y mis citas. En pocas palabras, ella, será mi asistente.

Las dos chicas abrieron la boca con sorpresa. – Bueno, ya les dejé claro sus tareas. Sígame Hermione, le mostraré su oficina.- Y sin quererlo Draco se sintió un poco apenado por el lugar en el que pensaba instalar a su nueva asistente.

Pasaron a la oficina de presidencia, él empezó explicando que había detrás de cada puerta de la oficina: Su baño personal, un pequeño closet donde guardaba trajes de cambio de urgencia, la puerta que comunicaba la sala de juntas, por la cual acababan de entrar y la puerta de salida al corredor. Sólo quedaba una puerta por mencionar y a esa se acercó Draco.

-Bien Herminda, ésta será su nueva oficina. – y abrió la puerta, revelando un depósito pequeño, donde se encontraban muchos archivos, un escritorio con computador, teléfono y varios estantes con muestras. – La empresa no está dotada para dos secretarias de presidencia, así que estoy habilitando este lugar para usted.

-Hermione, doctor. Y no se preocupe, este lugar está perfecto – Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su nuevo escritorio y empezaba a sacar sus pertenencias.

-Sí, eso. Váyase acomodando y luego pasa a personal para que le den el carné. Hoy tenemos un Fashion, para presentar la nueva colección. Entonces lo más probable es que salga tarde.

* * *

Draco empezó a prepararse para el desfile, al poco rato entró Blaise a su oficina. –Mi querido presidente, ¿Qué tal su primer día de trabajo?- Dijo entrando al baño de la oficina para mirarse en el espejo mientras arreglaba su corbata.

-Bien hermano, tuve una pequeña discusión con Astoria, por el rol que le di a su querida Pansy. Fui muy claro en que no necesito nadie controlando mi vida. Por eso se fueron a cenar, y me dejó para disfrutar del desfile- Sonrió de medio lado –Que lástima que ahora esté comprometido y no pueda desordenarme con ninguna de esas bellas modelos que van a venir.- Miró al espejo haciendo un puchero.

-Siendo ese el caso – Respondió Blaise – Me va a tocar consolarlas a todas. Será un trabajo arduo presidente, pero por usted estoy dispuesto al sacrificio. – Sacó una manotada de cera para el pelo de su amigo y se empezó a peinar. -Y al fin en dónde ubicó a la otra secretaria, a la feita. - Aclaró.

-En el cuarto de archivo de presidencia, no tenía otro lugar donde más – Le contestó Draco, probándose la cuarta chaqueta, ninguna parecía convencerlo.

-Entonces la metiste en esa cueva- dijo – Hombre, pero si lo piensas bien hace juego con ella; tienes que decirle que avise cuando vaya a salir o te puede matar de un susto Draco. Es muy fea la pobre; yo pienso sinceramente que se arreglaría si se dejara el bigote del todo, o la única ceja que parece tener. ¿Ya averiguaste de qué se alimenta? – Blaise no dejaba de mirarse al espejo mientras hablaba.

-No lo sé, aún no he leído las instrucciones- Respondió Draco, dando los toques finales a su atuendo. Un saco de traje formal había sido el elegido al fin.

Blasie le respondió – Y dónde la vas a poner a dormir, ¿En una caja? O duerme colgada del techo como sus parientes los murciélagos. ¿Estás seguro que está vacunada?

-La pobre no debe tener ángel de la guarda, sino murciélago de la guarda- Dijo Draco saliendo del vestidor. – Por cierto, está en su oficina, voy a avisarle que no se puede ir hasta que termine el desfile, ya que Astoria se llevó a Pansy.

-Que no se vaya a aparecer en el evento o nos espanta a todos los clientes Draco. Aquí encerradita y dile que solo salga si es una urgencia.- Dijo Blaise haciendo una mueca, como si algo oliera mal.

* * *

-Draco no me quiso dar su agenda amiga, yo lo intenté y él inmediatamente le dijo a la fea esa, que era parte de su trabajo. También le dio su línea personal. No sé para qué me metiste en este trabajo Astoria. – recitaba su interminable queja Pansy, mientras su amiga leía la carta del restaurante.

-Si, ya sé que puso a "esa" frente a sus asuntos personales. Al parecer se dio cuenta que yo quería acceso a su línea personal y su agenda. – Respondía Astoria molesta – Más le vale enterarse que no le conviene tenerme de enemiga. No pienso pasarle ni media a la niñita esa.

* * *

¡Regresé!

Quiero darles las gracias por leer ésta historia; a quienes dejaron reviews, a quienes agregaron la historia en sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen; me hace muchísima ilusión que les haya gustado y quieran leer más.

Respondo los reviews que no tienen cuenta:

 _Lectora: Que bueno que te gustara la idea. No me atreví a cambiar el nombre de la empresa, me trae tantos recuerdos, que no pude jajajaja. Tienes razón en lo del beta, seguiré en la ardua búsqueda de uno. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer._

 _Mary M.: Gracias por tus palabras! Ando muy juiciosa echándole ganas como tu dices. Es una de mis novelas favoritas, la amo y me la repito cada que la pasan, no la supero! Y ahora en versión Dramione creo que no la voy a superar nunca._

 _Tonya: Fue muy chistoso escoger los personajes, pero quien mejor que Pansy para el papel de creída y muy segura de sí misma, no? Tienes razón en cuanto al cuartel, metí dos personajes más por la novela, pero claramente tendrán muchos cambios, ya que voy ajustando las personalidades del libro y la novela. Me quiero enloquecer. Jajajajajajaja_

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos.

Pd: Espero que no me lancen tomates cuando en el próximo capítulo sepan quien es Hugo Lombardi.

Pd2: En la novela Patricia siempre se refería a Marcela como "Marce", no sé qué diminutivo ponerle a Astoria, porque "Astty" me suena a astilla y "Tory" como a Toy Story. ¿Qué opinan?

Besos, Ange.


End file.
